You're Mine
by Roxie567
Summary: "He is your boyfriend, but yet I'm the one you're letting f*** you up against the wall for the billionth time." He laughed, as she bit her lip.


You're Mine

Pairing: Bonnie/Klaus

Summary: SPOLIER ALERT Bonnie secretly turned to dark magic, because she was annoyed none of the plans her friends made so far were successful. Mikelsons were still very much alive, well undead. What she didn't know is that dark magic has it's side effects. She changed, she skipped school, started drinking and worse than anything else. She enjoyed fucking a hybrid.

* * *

><p>"You just got yourself a whole week of detention." Professor Davis put his hands up to silence her protest.<p>

"Jackass." Bonnie said fearlessly in his face. His eyes widen, because her Algebra teacher was obviously in the state of shock. Bonnie Bennett has always been a good girl, but something changed in the last four months. She became reckless and rude, she skipped classes and cheated on exams. No one knew what was the reason for her dramatic change, it was her dirty little secret.

_He_ was her dirty little secret. And sometimes when she thought about it, it made her sick to her stomach. Sometimes at night, she cried herself to sleep over the feeling of guilt. This wasn't was what a good witch did. It probably wasn't what a good person did, but she felt herself drawn. Addicted. Obessed. Like a junkie she would allow him to enter her life once again.

She looked at Matt's locker by chance. It made her feel guilty again. Matt was still her friend and through her change no one knew the reason to, he was the only one who didn't give her bullshit. Didn't patronize or tried to psychoanalyze her. He even introduced her to his friend, another school athlete Robert, she started dating soon after. "What did that boring ass Davis want?" She heard Robert's voice behind her just as she thought of him. When you're a witch, things like that happen sometime.

"Son of a bitch gave me whole week of detention." Bonnie replied as she put her hand in his. It didn't feel right, but it was perfect to keep an image. If she was dating Robert, no one could ever guess what she sometimes does. To whose doors she knocks at night when she's lonely and wants a man's touch.

Deep inside, she knew none of her friends would ever think of it either way. "Asshole." Robert commented before he gave her a short kiss on the lips. The bell. "See you 5th period?"

Bonnie nodded her head as Robert disappered in the crowd. She still had to take her textbook before Spanish, so she walked to her locker fastly. She was caught off guard as she was pulled in the girls bathroom. "What the fuck?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Robert?" He trapped her, pinning her body against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice almost too low whisper and her heart was beating faster.

He tilted his head forward, almost touching her forehead with his. He was close to her face, strongly holding her arms. It hurt a bit. "Are you two together for real or was just trying to make me jealous?" Basically, what he wanted to know was was he fucking her. Was someone besides him fucking her. It was all their relationship was. All she wanted out of it, anyway.

She bit her lip, as she thought about her answer. She wasn't she to tell him the truth. It made make her seam weak and she would not give him that satisfaction. She was already weak enough. "He's my boyfriend." Bonnie smiled widely. Mocking him.

He pulled away from her, let her go. Teasing him was so much fun, maybe because it was very dangerous. It was like playing with her life, walking of the edge on the of a building. She might fall down, 100 miles per hour. She could be dead in a second. He's known for his temper, after all. "He's so good." She lies to his face. She never slept with Robert, thought itself sickens her.

She was shocked, as he slammed her against the wall and started kissing her hard on the mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, as she let out a sigh. His hands were running up her stomach and he moved her shirt up. And pulled her bra down over her breasts. He broke the kiss and took her nipple into his mouth.

"God Klaus." Bonnie screamed in pleasure and pain, when he bit down on her hard nipple. She pulled her shirt off, as he undid her pants, pushed them down her long beautiful legs and ripped her panties off. She swiftly unzipped his jeans.

She pulled his shirt off before he got down on his knees and licked her pussy. She slammed her head against the wall. He moved one leg over his shoulder, kept licking her, then stuck two fingers into her. "God, yes." she moaned. He could tell she was almost at her breaking point. He took her legs, put them around his waist and, pushed himself into her. His thrust where harsh and emotionless. It pound her pussy in the most pleasing way. His cock was huge and her pussy was tight, it was the perfect combination.

"Why are you with him?" He asked as she put her hands around his neck, trying not to fall.

"I love him."

"Yeah, right." He said. He then slammed it into her harder than before.

"Damn." She moan, as he started to thrust into her faster.

"If you love him so much, why is my dick inside you?" Klaus asked, as he kept thrusting into her. "He is your boyfriend, but yet I'm the one you're letting fuck you up against the wall for the billionth time." He laughed, as she bit her lip.

"You don't belong to him one bit." She threw her head back as her orgasm hit her hard. "Yes, Klaus. C'mon, God this feels so good." She whispered, as her head laid on his shoulder. She was powerless, she coudn't stop herself from cuming. He was the best. He had centuries of experience, to send her over the edge was easy for him. He could do it anytime.

Klaus loved her orgasms and this one in particular felt good, it was like winning an argument. "You're mine." The thought of being the only one who can ever please her was enough to send him over the edge.


End file.
